camp_undertalefandomcom-20200216-history
Ana
"Hiya! I'm Ana, Ana the flower!" - Ana when introducing themselves in the demo on Scratch. Ana is the first monster the protagonist, Jessie, meets. They show up at the beginning of the Ruins, and at the end of Home. They take up the role of Flowey, however, they don't speak to the protagonist at the end of the Ruins, and never had any compassion. Profile Appearance Much like Flowey, Ana is a flower with six yellow petals, a white center, and a light green stem. Unlike Flowey, she appears to have a form of eyelashes. Considering how she resembles Flowey so much, she can most probably mimic faces like the menacing antagonizing flower before them. Personality Ana is a young flower, that admires Flowey and tries hard to be like him, as she states in the genocide route. She does such by encountering the protagonist in the beginning, end, and absorbing the human SOULs at the end of the True Pacifist Route. She also talks to them in Home during the genocide route. Despite admiring him so much, Ana is never seen in-game with him, except after the True Pacifist Route of the game is completed. Main Story Ruins Ana is the first character met in the Underground that Jessie meets. Much like Flowey, they try to mislead to Jessie, but, being a child, doesn't have much patience, so if they are dodged once, she immediately follows up with an attack. She follows up with an array of unavoidable bullets , but before Jessie takes damage, Ana leaves, avoiding a fireball from Qaz, peeking back up, then going back down when they see him. Home (Neutral) In the neutral route, upon reaching the Barrier, an array of vines blocks the path, and Ana appears for their final appearance of the route. After claiming they didn't forget about them, the glass jars holding the six SOULs appear, and then are shattered, however, after they leave, Ana admits she forgot to absorb them. They then leave, being the first and last person Jessie sees in the route. After Jessie leaves and the game conclusion shows, they appear again, and say that they stopped be rid of the Underground's happy ending, and that it would've been better if they Jessie befriended them all, unwittingly giving away how to get the True Pacifist ending of the game. Home (True Pacifist) When the protagonist reaches the Barrier, Ana shows up like before, but before they can break the glass containing the human SOULs, Ashley, David, Joseph, Miya, Christine, Miya, Qaz, Logan, and Alex show up to stop them and anyone, from fighting, claiming that they knew what Ana was going to do. Ana then realizes the mistake them made of telling Jessie what they had done, but then realizes they can take Jessie's friends' SOULs as well. Before she can do this, however, Undyne breaks into the scene, along with Papyrus, Mettaton, Alphys, Sans, Toriel, and Grillby, stating she came after she saw Ashley had left. Ana then takes the opportunity to take all their SOULs, and becomes Ultrana, knowing they still need one more SOUL (a human one specifically) to become god-like, and attempts to kill Jessie, being stopped by the power they were holding, and how determined the SOULs she had taken felt to keep Jessie unharmed. As more and more monsters come to aid Jessie, Ultrana finally takes theirs' as well, hoping it would be strong enough for her to be over it, starting the Ultrana battle. Home (Genocide) When the player reaches Asgore's old home, they see Ana again. At first, she doesn't notice the player, but when the player moves, then turn around, say nothing, and disappear. They are seen again in the garden, however, it isn't seen until the player almost leaves, where they pop up. Without any player input, Jessie approaches them. Ana freaks out, before Jessie starts up an encounter. When this encounter begins, Jessie automatically attacks and kills Ana, after Ana moves once. In-Battle Ruins Ana only uses two attacks in their initial encounter. * Five pellets similar to Flowey's initial encounter to Undertale. * An array of differently placed unavoidable bullets if the player avoids their first attack. Home (Neutral/Genocide) In both the genocide and neutral routes, Ana only attacks the protagonist once, during their initial encounter. Home (True Pacifist) For information, please see Ultrana. Relationships Flowey Both being golden flowers, Flowey is probably Ana's father. She looks up to him, and tries a lot to be like him. Ana can also do certain things no one but Flowey can, like traveling Underground and mimicking faces (probably). When interacting with Flowey, he also claims he was the one who gave Ana determination. Christine As Ana tries a lot to be like her dad, so she set out to befriend someone who she could trick. Papyrus had upped his guard, so she ended up befriending Christine's older brother Alexander. Of course, Christine caught on, and now they have a frenemy relationship. Alexander As stated above under Christine, Ana befriended Alex in hopes of being able to trick him. She eventually uses this to her advantage in the Genocide Route, by convincing Alex that a killer was in Snowdin, to evacuate, and leave her to it. What happened afterwards is unknown to the player as Ana doesn't speak anymore of the topic before realizing that what she thought were lies were the truth. Ashley While the two have never really spoken, Ashley mentions during her hangout that Christine was talking about how Alex had a flower friend that she didn't trust, and that Ashley doesn't either. Trivia * Ana means "Grace"http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/ana in English, Hebrew, and Spanish, which makes sense, as Ana always seems to dodge the first attack by ducking down quickly. * The simplicity of name is a reference to Flowey, who chose a simple name as well. * Ana is one of the few characters added in by Sansaton. * Despite this, a lot of Ana's character was made by DaBoss142.